Ash's Dream
by JoKeR
Summary: Ash is fed up, and he relies on his dreams to make the world to his eye.


Ash's Dream By AdolfH 

Ash got up from his seat of the Pokémon Stadium Gym, he had stayed there after his win, He was the Pokémon champion, and he owed it all to his pokémon. He was nothing without them, what would he tell his family when they found out, that he, Ash Ketchum, was in-fact, a Pokémon crueltist?

He had grown up despising them, he hated the little bastards, he wished that they were all dead; and yet, he was the ruler over them now, he was the greatest trainer. Was it that his cruelty to them was to spur them into a frenzy enough to beat the opponent, to try to rip as much meat off of them that they could so that they would have enough to eat and sustain their bodies?

Yes, that was it, his pokemon were the reason he got here today, and the reason that he won, and that stupid Pikachu, what could he say about IT, he hadn't even seen it take a piss to know if it was a boy or a girl, and IT never told him. The others think that he had grown a bond, or a trust as some of them say, with Pickachu, he knew that it was a lie, if he had a chance to prove himself otherwise, he would have killed Pikachu a long time ago. Meat grinder, yes, that was the way.

He heard the Pikachu nibbling on some potatoe chips left over from the match, he turned around to see It joyfully nibbling on it, it was almost cute, its little cheeks puffing in and out, and it's eyes in a little arch as they were squeezed with joy. No, this was the worst thing he could ever see, this was the Devil. He picked up a pebble beside him and chucked it at Pikachu, hitting it in the nose causing it to bleed.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu clutched at its nose and grabbed the fallen chip, and ran up the bleachers a ways; serves it right Ash thought.

"Ash? A-a-sh?" Ash heard his name being called by a sweet voice, he turned back around to look onto the court of the stadium. Oh, it was Misty, her voice when she screamed at him at night made him fall asleep quicker, it was almost soothing. "Ash, there you are, you need to come down here, everyone is wanting an autograph and picture."

"Bah," Ash grunted with a wry face,"I am not a tool to be mused with hence I be held the title."

"What are you taling about Ash Ketchum? You get down here right now." He always hated it when she was having one of those times. He looked around on the ground beside him, there, he picked up the pebble that was dripping with the dark red blood, and chucked it down towards Misty, HA HA, he had hit her right between the eyes, she squatted clutching her face in her hands, he was close enough to see the blood ooze from her flesh wound. She started bawling, and got up dizzily, and went off, probably to find that FREAK Brock.

Misty entered one of the hallways leading under the stadium, she was passed by Brock, his face was filled with concern when he seen the blood oozing from the bridge of her nose. "Wha---?"

She looked up, then gestured in back of her while still holding her face, her mouth opened and a wail got stuck in her throat, she was turning red in the face; but Brock pulled her close to him, and wrapped his arms around her, and started to rock her, then he walked her to Nurse Joy, he almost dropped Misty when he seen how gorgeous she was, she was prettier than the other ones.

Misty was removed of her burden, a pebble that was lodged in her nose, "What happened to you?" Brock finally said after the ordeal.

Misty's face had dried up and turned red, her eyes were a bright red, seeing as she wore no makeup, her skin had turned a flakey brown, and was starting to fall off in flakes. "Oh,," she whimpered,"I was asking Ash to, to come and get his picture taken, and, and he was all mean, he, and he picked up a rock, and, and," she started bawling uncontrollably now. Brock tried to comfort her, but Joy pushed him out of the room muttering about girl problems, and settling it with Ash.

Brock turned around from the slammed door with a look on his face, yes, he can make gestures with those beedy eyes. "Ash," he worded wonderingly, he must have picked up the rock, and ..., well, he must have fell over and the rock was pulled by the momentum of him falling and it accidentally hit Misty in the nose. He wondered how Ash was feeling.

He ran to the court, he found Ash in the middle of the court, all his pokémon out, and in a large fight. Ash had known that they were hungry, so he had pitted them against eachother to eat the lesser being. His Charmander was kicking some but-téy. Ash grinned at the carnige.

"Ash, I thought I would find you here, are you alright?" Brock asked, which made Ash only hate him more.

"Brock, so, did you come to play mommy?" He asked, Brock was about to answer when he noticed that Ash was being rude.

Brock looked over to Ash's Pokémon, they were all fighting, blood was mixing in midair as they tore eachother. "Should you be doing that?"

Ash just turned his head for a moment from the battle, perked up an eye brow at Brock, then snapped his fingers; all his Pokémon stopped immediatly, turning towards the freak, they knew what their master wanted, feeding time.

They all lunged on Brock at the same time, but seeing as Charmander got to him first, he ripped off his upper torso, devoring the screaming food as it went down after being chewed quite well. The other Pokémon leapped onto the falling lower half, ripping it to shreds with their needle like teeth.

Ash shook his head and laughed, one down one to go. But then again, he would probably want to see what she had to offer, maybe he could use Misty for a slave, she could cook and clean for him, maybe she could even get a decant job.

Nah....

He gathered all his Pokémon into their balls putting them on his belt, and walking off, he wanted to get Misty when she was alone.

Misty had just left the nurse's office, "Misty, hey Misty, over here," she looked over to the corner of the long hallway, there was Ash, he was leaning around the corner gesturing towards him for her to follow. Maybe he wanted to say that he was sorry and he didn't mean to, and that he was going to propose.

He went over to him like he thought she would, he always knew that she died her hair red, she was a pure blonde. "Misty, can you help me with something?" She looked a little dissapointed, then she looked up with a smile, a little blood splashing onto Ash's red cap.

"Sure Ash, whatever you want." She was too blonde.

He grabbed her arm and led her to the bathroom, the girls bathroom, he said, "When a woman went in there, I was bouncing a ball, and it rolled into the room, can you get it for me?"

She looked over at his face, then looked around for his missing ball, it wasn't here, it must be inside the bathroom, why would Ash want to lie to her? "Okay, I'll have it for you in a jiff."

She ran into the bathroom in a gallop, not stopping till she got to the end of the bathroom, she had hit the wall and couldn't go any farther, she said to herself,"There is no ball her," then she got down flat, and looked under the stalls, sure enough, there was no ball. Then she turned a bright red, she was going to get that Ash Ketchum, or her name wasn't.. her thought was cut off as she noticed that there was a ball in the back of the door, it must have been block when she had walked in. She went over to it, and grasped it with a firm grip, she would get it off or her name wasn't... she was cut off again, she looked down at her now wet chest, her breast were wet, she looked down at her stomach, there was a large jagged green claw sticking througn her stomach, there was blood that splatterd off the door, and back onto her self, then she let out a muffled cry as another claw jabbed forward and went into the back of her head, and then protruded from her mouth.

She fell over and the flying pokémon Scyther fell over with her, being dragged by her dead body. It pushed forward with its face, emerging it in the back of her skull and then pushed forward, brain matter sloshed out of her head into his waiting mouth, then his claws popped free of her grasping bones, and he then started to scratch on the door.

Ash opened the door and then recalled his Pokémon, it had done its job. Then he took all of his pokémon over to the kitchen, then placed all the balls into one of the large microwaves. He turned it on high, watching as the pokéballs explodded in an array of plasma. Then he remembered Pikachu, in his back pack, he called it out onto his hand, it just sat there staring at him as he looked down onto its wretched face. You stupid fool pokémon.

Then he picked up one of the butcher knifes, then he took some duct tape and wrapped it around the handle, then he strapped Pikachu to the table harness that was, for some reason, in the middle of the room. He started at the chin, the tip of the knife cutting like butter, then he worked his way down, the ribs were bothersome, but he was able to saw them down with the steak knife, at this time, Pikachu was wiggling around unable to work his body right, then the fireworks started, Ash had prepared for this, the tape was a good insulator. Then he started up again, cutting horizontally across the neck line, then Pickachu's head popped off, causing it to cease motion. Ash thought it was dead, then he found a meat softener mallot, then he started to mash the head, he ignored the fleshy pulp as it splattered on his face. He was done. No more jorneys, no more worries.

Ash walked over to the door, not looking back on the malee in back of him, then walked through the door. No need to tell the custodians he had any part in this.

THE END


End file.
